Soulmates
by elsiecarson
Summary: AU Post-war fic. Severus had survived and is actually living life and enjoying life. He's still teaching at Hogwarts and has taken huge steps in his personal life. He discovers just how far he's come when he wakes up one morning.
1. Chapter 1

Severus wakes up with his arm around the waist of a woman for the first time in many years. He smiles down on the dishevelled, short hair of his girlfriend, Rolanda. She sighs in her sleep and rolls over in Severus' arms. Severus reaches out and smoothes her bangs back from her eyes. He feels a cool breeze on his bare back and he pulls the covers a little and then reaches over to his bedside table, grabs his wand, and waves it in the direction of the fireplace. The fire instantly crackles to life and brightens the room. Rolanda snuggles against Severus' chest. Severus suddenly realizes he's not wearing pyjama pants. Normally he sleeps without a shirt, but to sleep nude is rare. It only happens when it's incredibly hot in the summer or when he's been intimate with someone. He carefully peeks under the blanket, trying not to wake Rolanda, and quickly drops the blanket when he sees the state of the woman sleeping calmly next to him. Severus runs a hand over his face as he rolls onto his back. He tries to remember everything that happened the night before. He remembers the staff of Hogwarts going down the Three Broomsticks for a pre-Christmas celebration, but other than that he remembers little about last night. Severus lays back down and settles next to Rolanda. He slowly falls back to sleep in the warmth of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

When Severus wakes up again later the first thing he sees is a pair of pale green, hawk-like eyes. He puts his arms around Rolanda and rests his hands on her lower back.

Rolanda smiles against his chest. She kisses his bare chest and then looks up into his soft, dark brown eyes. She pulls his face down to her and kisses him gently. Severus slowly deepens the kiss. He loves being like this with Rolanda. She is one of only two women he works with who will challenge him. She is his equal and he has always believed that. Rolanda is less feminine than some of their colleagues, but as she is the Flying Instructor and the Quidditch coach she's hardly likely to be feminine. She's cute and she's lovely. She has luscious lips that Severus loves to kiss.

Rolanda and Severus have been in a relationship for two months. It hasn't been easy over that time period to make enough time for their relationship. There have been some blow-up fights and loud arguments. They are two similar personalities and they tend to clash, terribly, at times.

Rolanda looks up at Severus and smiles. "You were so sweet last night. I loved it."

"I'm not sweet. I do not resemble that remark at all." Severus says seriously.

"You may not be sweet to the students, but you are sweet to me at every chance you get. I almost thought you were another person you were so kind. I love you." Rolanda says as she leans her head on Severus' chest.

"I never thought I'd care for anyone again the way I care for you. I feel so different now from a year ago. You can't understand how important you've been to me. Can you remind me about what happened last night?" Severus asks as he rubs Rolanda's hand.

"I'm not so sure that I know exactly what happened last night either, but judging by the way we're dressed, or not dressed as the case may be, I'd say that we both had a little too much to drink at the party last night and you brought me back to your room to make sure that I wasn't going to do anything stupid. I'd also assume that you made love to me. In fact, I know that you did because I remember that part of the night, vividly." Rolanda says as her red fingernails scratch his bare chest.

Severus closes his eyes and the images, from the night before, that are imprinted on his brain flash one by one before his eyes. He tightens his hold on Rolanda as the images become more vivid. He remembers last night in Technicolor detail. He allows himself to reminisce for a moment before he whispers in her ear. "You were amazing last night."

"You weren't so bad yourself. You were inspired. I haven't had an experience like last night in a long time. I don't remember us getting a lot of sleep last night." Rolanda says as she reaches one arm around Severus' waist and pinches his bum.

"No, sleep was not a big part of last night at least not until later. I didn't know that you were that flexible, either. You surprised me last night. I've learned so much about you recently. Do you remember last night?" Severus asks kissing Rolanda's neck.

"I remember every single, burning, passionate kiss and moment from last night. It was perfection and that is not something I ever thought I'd think or say about you. I love you." Rolanda says gently.

"I love you too. I never thought I'd say that out loud to anybody in my lifetime, but I'm glad I got the opportunity to say it to you. Shall I make breakfast?" Severus asks kissing Rolanda's temple.

"You mean really cook? You're going to cook without using magic?" Rolanda asks cuddling against Severus.

"Mmhm," Severus murmurs. He's so comfortable in bed with Rolanda.

"Alright make me something delicious, my love. Do you have something I can wear for now?" Rolanda asks as she watches Severus climb out of bed and slip into his bathrobe.

"Here you are, sweetheart. This is my best robe and it will look wonderful on you." Severus says tossing his emerald green silk robe to his girlfriend. He watches her tie his robe tightly around her waist. His throat constricts as he sees her wrapped in his robe and the bottom five inches trail on the ground. Severus exits the bedroom with Rolanda trailing behind him. He's trying to catch his breath. She's stunning.


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you making me for breakfast?" Rolanda asks as she sits on a stool at the breakfast nook. The robe falls open exposing one bare leg.

"I'm making you Eggs Benedict, I think. I'll see how my hollandaise sauce turns out before I decide." Severus as he pulls ingredients out of the pantry and the refrigerator, powered by magic.

"You're willing to serve me Eggs Benedict? That's fattening. It's a good thing I'm getting more exercise right now." Rolanda says smiling at Severus as she leans her cheek upon her hand.

"I could pick something else to cook you if you're concerned about your calorie count." Severus says sensitively.

"Unfortunately for my figure I love Eggs Benedict. How did you know that's my favourite breakfast?" Rolanda asks as she gets up and begins to make a pot of tea for them.

"You look like you belong here. It's nice to see." Severus says watching Rolanda bustle around his kitchen. He carefully skirts her question. He doesn't want to get her friends, who provided him with vital information about her, in trouble.

"I do belong here. At least, I do now. I like that you want me to belong here. I can't believe how far we've come together in just the past two months. I can't believe how much I've grown to truly care for you and I worry about you more than I ever thought I could worry about anyone. Now I know how all the wives at Hogwarts feel about their husbands. We don't exactly have a low risk job." Rolanda says as she sits back down and watches Severus poach eggs for their breakfast.

"If you think you worry about me, I worry about you ten times more. My former line of work doesn't exactly make my situation stable or safe. There are still times when I can hear footsteps and I panic. I just need and want you to be safe." Severus says as he puts the ham in the frying pan to heat and puts the English muffins in to toast.

"You're too sweet. Shall I pour you a cup of tea now or shall I wait until breakfast is ready?" Xiomara asks as she pours herself a cup of tea and puts a little bit of milk in it.

"I'll have some tea now. I can sip it while I'm finishing up breakfast. Do you want to help me?" Severus asks as he watches her pour him a cup of tea in his favourite mug.

"I will help you do anything. What would you like me to do?" Xiomara asks as she slips her arms around Severus' waist.

"There's some fresh fruit in the fridge. Why don't you slice that up so we have at least one healthy item for breakfast?" Severus says as he puts together the eggs Benedict on elegant plates.

"That's a good idea. I need something to reduce the fat content of this meal." Xiomara says as she pulls all the fruit out of the fridge and slices it before spooning it onto the plates.

Severus picks up the breakfast plates and puts them on the table before returning to the kitchen and collecting the teapot. He places a warming charm on the teapot and pours his girlfriend another large cup of tea. He smiles at Xiomara across the table before he picks up his fork and begins to eat his fruit salad.

"This is delicious, sweetheart. I would never have expected you to be such a wonderful cook. I thought that you trying to cook without magic would be a disaster, but you've done very well." Xiomara says running her bare foot along Severus' bare leg under the table.

"You sound surprised that I can cook, Mara. I am a bachelor. I've had to fend for myself since I was eighteen and my family house is in a Muggle neighbourhood." Severus teases his girlfriend and uses his nickname for her.

"I've underestimated what you can do and it certainly isn't the first time I've done that in recent years. I love you." Xiomara whispers as she pours him another cup of tea.

"I love you too."


End file.
